


Only For You

by CorruptedReality



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: After investigating some noise outside at night, Edd gets bitten and turned into a vampire. Tom and Matt help Edd cope with being a vampire





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some cute TomEdd fanart :3

It was a cold, late night when the boys snuggled up in blankets watching TV. Edd was flipping through channels, Matt was already asleep, and Tom was reading. Edd flipped to the news channel, the anchors were reporting on strange disappearances happening late at night. 

"Five more reports for missing people have been reported since last night. Some good news though, two of the bodies from the last report have been found, unfortunately they were dead, only thing that was found were two wounds on the sides of their necks," the TV announced. 

Matt immediately jolted up then looked at the TV as the news anchors kept telling the story. 

"People are going missing?!" Matt cried. 

"Who cares," said Tom, flipping pages in his book. 

"I do," said Edd. "What if one of us are next?" 

"I don't wanna die, I'm too pretty for death!" 

Tom rolled his eyes and turned his focus back to his book. 

"Doesn't it seem strange that the bodies just have wounds on their neck and nowhere else? Not even a bullet or a knife wound?" 

"That can only mean one thing..." The two boys gasped in horror. "VAMPIRES?!" 

Tom facepalmed, closed his book, and stood up. "You don't actually believe that nonsense, do you?" He asked. 

"Well, I mean...Think about it...Disappearances in the dead of night, two wounds on the neck, so bite marks. The pieces are there, Tom." 

Tom chuckled and ruffled Edd's bangs then kissed his forehead. "Vampires aren't real, Edd. Now let's go to bed." 

Tom made his way to the bedroom. He started sharing with Edd after they started dating. The only person who could make Tom a nervous wreck is Edd. Considering Tom is normally never an anxious person, expressing his feelings to Edd was hard because he was only ever anxious around him. They were best friends for a long time prior to, there was always that thought in Tom's mind that crushing on Edd could ruin their friendship, but it ended up working out well in the end. 

Edd was the first person Tom was ever nice to. For a while, Tom was a very shy kid, and only talked through his teddy bear, then in elementary school, him and Edd had to do a group project together and it helped Tom come out of his shell around Edd. He too was shy, well more anxious than shy. Edd used to have bad panic attacks during school, sometimes they were so bad he had to leave school early. Tom always felt bad because while he was always by Edd's side, trying to comfort him, he couldn't completely take his Anxiety away. 

Edd still has panic attacks every now and again, but since leaving high school and living with Matt and Tom, Edd is able to keep his nerves more calm. Tom was always there with him throughout. Edd was afraid to make friends because he believed his Anxiety would drive people away, making him just a liability, rather than a friend. Despite that, Edd had a kind-hearted nature that was very rare to have someone keep throughout his school years. 

Matt crashed again on the couch before Edd started walking to the bedroom. He turned the TV off, and draped a blanket over his sleeping friend. His cat Ringo started pawing at the window, making growling and hissing noises, Edd walked towards her. 

"Ringo," said Edd. "What's the matter, is something out there?" 

Ringo kept her focus on whatever was outside, Edd turned his direction to the window. A ghostly figure ran through the yards of the other neighbors. Edd jumped and grabbed a flashlight. 

"Stay out here..." he said to Ringo calmly then made his way outside. 

Edd turned on the flashlight and began walking around the yard, shining the light in different directions. 

"Hello? Who's out here? You're freaking my cat out." 

Edd heard rustling from the bushes on the other side of the fence between their's and Eduardo's house, making Edd jump and quickly flash the light in that direction. The figure hissed at the light and quickly hid in the bushes. Edd took a step back and fumbled the flashlight in his hands, he quickly got his grasp on it. 

Edd sighed, "Eduardooo..." 

Edd realized he had to climb over the fence since the figure hid in the bushes on Eduardo's side of the fence. He walked over to the fence, looked up, let out a deep sigh, put the flashlight in his mouth, and began climbing. He got to the top and as he was about to swing his leg over the fence, the figure jumped out at him, causing Edd to scream and fall back on his side of the fence, dropping the flashlight on Eduardo's side. 

"Dammit!" Edd cried, realizing the flashlight was on the other side. 

The figure hopped over the fence, and loomed over Edd. Edd turned pale white and started shaking. He wanted to move but he was paralyzed with fear. Then the figure pounced onto Edd, revealing its fangs to him and sunk them into Edd's neck. Edd let out a blood curdling scream. He tried fighting the creature off but it overpowered him and as it kept draining him, Edd got weaker. 

The bedroom light turned on and the figure looked up in surprise. Tom opened the window. 

"Shut the hell up!" Tom screamed. "It's 2 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep!" 

The creature ran off at full speed to the other side of the street, Tom looked around and saw Edd on the ground, motionless. Tom gasped then crawled out of the window. He ran over to Edd's body to see him unconscious. His body was cold, his neck was dripping blood. Tom loomed over his lover and tried shaking him. 

"Edd? Edd, wake up!" Tom cried. "Edd?! EDD?!" 

Edd was unresponsive. Tom pressed his ear to Edd chest, he held his breath, then exhaled it in relief when he heard a heartbeat. Tom carried Edd all the way to the bedroom, took his hoodie off, and laid him down gently on the bed. When Tom grabbed Edd's hoodie to hang it up, he saw blood staining one side of the hood and shoulder area. He gave a puzzled look, then hung it up. 

The next morning, Tom was making toast, while Matt was eating the scrambled eggs he made. Tom had bags under his eyes and was slouched over. He let out a yawn as the toast popped up. 

"Did you not sleep good last night?" Matt asked. 

"No," Tom said in a slightly cranky tone. 

"Edd keep you up all night?" Matt chuckled and winked at Tom. 

"Yeah. But not for reasons you're thinking of." 

"What happened?" 

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that screaming last night." 

"You know me, once I'm out, I'm out. An earthquake couldn't wake me up." 

"Oh yeah...Well, anyway, I dunno why but last night, Edd was outside and something must've attacked him because when I went to see what was going on, Edd was on the ground and his hoodie was soaked in blood. Thankfully he's not dead." 

"Come to think of it, Edd's normally awake before all of us." 

"Yeah, he still hasn't woken up yet. I hope he does soon because we need to take him to a doctor to see what got him." 

"What do you mean, "got him?'" 

Tom sighed then went into the bedroom to grab Edd's hoodie then showed Matt the blood on it. 

"What do you think did this?" 

"How the hell should I know? I didn't see what it was that got him. Coulda been a coyote or something." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised considering Edd tries to make friends with animals all the time." 

"Let's give it another hour at best, if Edd's not awake by then, we'll wake him up and bring him to a doctor." 

"Cool, I can still eat breakfast." 

"Yeah, cool..." Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed the jelly from the fridge. 

An hour passed, Edd still hasn't moved from the bed. Tom started getting worried about his lover. He looked over at Matt, playing video games. 

"Get your shoes on," he said. "We're taking Edd to a doctor." 

"Aww, but I got four guys left," Matt whined. 

Tom unplugged the console and turned the TV off. 

"Hey! Not cool man." 

"Shoes on. Now. We're taking Edd to the hospital." 

Matt frowned then put his shoes on. Tom went into the bedroom, he shook Edd gently to wake him up. Edd didn't budge. Tom's eyes widened, then he lifted Edd up and began shaking his body a lot harder. 

"Edd, for the love of God, wake up!" Tom cried, tears started to form as he kept shaking. 

Edd's eyes bursted open, he started breathing heavily as if he was just running a marathon. He looked at Tom and rubbed his eyes. 

"What happened?" He asked, still delirious. 

"You got attacked last night. I don't know what got you but...You started really scaring me, Edd. You just now got up. Your hoodie is all bloody." 

Edd looked down and saw blood seeped through his shirt as well and on his pillow, he rubbed his neck and felt two holes on the side of his neck. His eyes widened then looked up at Tom. 

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. 

Edd showed his marks to Tom. "Is it bad?" He asked. 

"Holy bumblebee on a bodyboard!" Tom cried. Edd jolted up. 

"Is it that bad?!" 

"No its just...I feel really stupid right now." 

Edd made his way to the bathroom and examined his wound. Two small bite marks surrounded by dry blood. He grabbed a washcloth, got it wet, and dabbed it over his wound to clean the dry blood. Once it was cleaned off, Edd could get a better look at the bite marks. Then he turned his attention to his skin, that was much paler than usual. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his teeth, he winced in pain and grasped his mouth with his hand. 

Once the pain died down, Edd removed his hand and opened his mouth, revealing fangs that weren't there before. Edd pressed against the mirror and gasped in horror then screamed. Tom and Matt immediately ran into the the bathroom to see Edd pressed against the mirror. 

"Edd?!" Matt exclaimed. 

"I'm a vampire!" Edd cried, turning to the boys, showing his fangs. 

Tom and Matt's eyes widened. Edd started panting while rubbing his neck. His skin was very cold to touch. Tears started pouring down his face. Tom wrapped his arms around Edd, kissed his forehead, and pat his back. 

"It's gonna be okay, Edd..." he said calmy. 

"No, Tom," Edd said. "It's not gonna be okay, I'm a vampire. I'm a monster. I'm a danger to both of you." 

"Hey, I don't care if you're a vampire. I don't care if you're just a pile of sand in my hand. I love you no matter what you are, even if you are dangerous." 

"We're not gonna abandon you, Edd. Vampire or not," Matt said, joining in the hug. 

Edd wrapped his arms around his boys and held them close. "Thank you guys..." he muttered through sobs. "I promise you guys, I'll do everything in my power not to hurt any of you." 

Matt and Tom closed all the curtains on the windows to keep Edd out of the sun. Edd grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge but rather than opening it immediately, he stared at the can. 

"I...don't feel like drinking this..." he thought. 

Edd looked back at Tom and Matt sun-proofing the house then back at the can and then put the can back into the fridge. He sighed deeply. Edd didn't like this new vampire life. He can't enjoy Coke, can't go outside during the day on sunny days, can't do a lot of his favorite things, and he felt as if he was dragging Tom and Matt down with him. 

They COULD go outside, they COULD enjoy their favorite drinks, they COULD go to the beach on a hot day. Instead, they're busy blocking the sun out of the house so Edd doesn't burn up and die. Tears started silently falling down Edd's face. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Matt and Tom looked at each other puzzled. 

Matt knocked on the door. "Edd?" He asked.

Matt heard sniffling from the other side, giving away that Edd was in there crying. 

Tom opened the door and shut it behind him. His heart sank at the sight of his lover in tears, he sat down next to him on the bed and put his arm around him. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Tom asked. 

Edd shook his head. "No...I'm not. I...I can't enjoy Cola...Or any of the things I love anymore..." 

Tom leaned his head on Edd's and moved him closer. "I'm sorry you can't live life the way you used to..." 

"There goes all our future plans I had in mind..." 

"Well, we can still do them, they'll just have to be at night." 

"They won't be as nice at night though...at least I can still draw..." 

"Yeah, that's true. And no matter what, Matt and I will be by your side. I love you with all my heart, Edd. Being a vampire could never change that. The only reason I can talk without using my bear now is because of you. You've always been there for me during my worst times and I'm gonna be with you throughout this, I promise." 

Edd looked up at Tom, eyes filled with tears, brown eyes now red, he clinged onto Tom tightly. 

"I love you so much, Tom..." 

Tom wrapped his other arm around Edd and held him close, the two looked into each other's eyes and pressed their lips together. When they split apart, Edd clinged onto his stomach then looked up at Tom. Tom gave a little smirk and lifted his hoodie sleeve up to expose his wrist, he held it out to Edd. 

"Here..." he assured. 

Edd shook his head. "No Tom, I couldn't. It would hurt you..." 

"I'm not letting you starve, Edd...just take some." 

Edd looked down at Tom's wrist then back at up to him. Tom nodded and his smirk turned into a full smile. Edd took a deep breath then sunk his fangs into Tom's wrist. Tom clenched his face to fight the pain. Edd sucked enough blood to satisfy his cravings rather than completely draining Tom, he wiped his blood soaked lips on his hoodie sleeve and gave Tom a smile. 

"Thank you, Tom," he said

"I hope you know I'd only do this for you," Tom said as he unrolled his sleeve down*

Edd nodded then gave Tom a soft peck on the lips. Tom pulled Edd close to him and held onto him. He pushed Edd's bangs out of his face and chuckled. 

"Ready to come out?" Tom asked. 

Edd nodded and stood up then stepped out of the bedroom, Matt was outside, waiting for his friends to come out. Tom followed after Edd. Matt held up three controllers and darted his eyes to the TV. Tom and Edd looked at each other then back at Matt and nodded and the three boys made their way to the couch.


End file.
